El Amor es Complicado
by Eli Ryddle
Summary: —¿que ocurre Nick?— la conejita no se andaría con rodeos— no has dejado de mirar con cara asesina al agente Savage...— intento sonreír. —No ocurre nada zanahorias, es solo que...—. —Estas celoso— sonrió picara— eso es lo que pasa.


_**Disclaimer:** Zootopía no es mía, solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece._

 _ **Advertencia** : Futuros caps con Limme y Lemmon :) _

._.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Celos de un Policía**_

* * *

—No puede ser cierto— exclamo el zorro en señal de asombro.

Ahí parado junto a Bogo se encontraba un conejo, un poco mas alto que Judy, con traje de policía, y una elocuente sonrisa.

—Oh si, Jack Savage, el nuevo— dijo el guepardo recepcionista— llego esta mañana, al parecer esta aquí por petición del jefe Bogo.

Le tendió los documentos que fue a buscar pero el zorro estaba perdido. Nick lo miro con mas detenimiento, para ser solo un pequeño conejo se podía notar que estaba en excelente condición física _(N/A : Miren esos músculos *-*)_ , su pelaje era de un gris un poco mas claro que el de Judy, en sus mejillas había tres franjas negras, y tenia unos penetrantes pero hermosos ojos azules.

—Mm...— a Nick no le hizo ninguna gracia que el nuevo fuera un conejo.— Lo mantendré vigilado— dijo para si, mientras tomaba los archivos.

Se dirigió a su oficina e hizo algo de papeleo, ordeno unos cuantos documentos, reviso archivos de casos sin resolver, intentando buscar algo que sirviera o que se les haya pasado por alto y de vez en cuando venia algún que otro colega a preguntar por la salud de Judy.

Fue una larga jornada de trabajo, la conejita no había ido a trabajar, se encontraba enferma, estaba con tremendo resfrió ya que Bogo les había dado una misión de rescate a una pobre oveja secuestrada en Tundratown, pasaron tanto tiempo allí que la coneja pesco un resfriado... pero la oveja pudo ser salvada.

Nick soltó un suspiro. Paso a comprar unas cosas antes de encaminarse al departamento de su mejor amiga.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, a decir verdad hace mucho que dejo de ver a la conejita como su mejor amiga o compañera, no es que estuviera enamorado, no. Solo que cuando estaba con ella sentía cosas muy diferentes a las que uno siente normalmente cuando esta con un amigo.

Cuando hubo llegado al departamento toco la puerta solo para obtener un _"¿quien es?"_ por parte de la coneja.

—Soy yo, Nick— respondió.

 _—Oh, Nick, entra, esta abierto._ — se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nick entro y se dirigió a su habitación, allí estaba, recostada con un ligero sonrojo provocado por la fiebre que seguramente tenia, sus ojos carecían de brillo, ojeras se notaban bajo ellos.

—No tienes buen aspecto zanahorias— comento el zorro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola Nick— ignoro ese comentario y trato de sonreír a su amigo.—...*tos*... ¿que haces aquí?—.

—Pues, vengo a verte, ¿no es obvio?—.

—Creí que estarías cansado después del trabajo.

—Pues si ,pero, quería saber como estabas— admitió.

Él volvió a mirarla, no tenia buen aspecto, no le agradaba nada verla en ese estado.

Sonrió amistosamente a su amiga— ¿que tal si te bañas y mientras tanto yo preparo algo de comer?— propuso.

Ella pareció pensarlo.—Claro— dijo simplemente.

Algo deambulaba por la cabeza de Nick, algo adorable y con orejas largas. Y no, no se refería a Judy.

 _"Savage..."_ — Pensaba con desagrado, lo veía como un posible rival.

* * *

Mientras tanto Judy disfrutaba de un relajante baño, le hacia falta, estaba tan estresada con el trabajo, sus padres, el hecho de que Gideon últimamente actuara un tanto raro con ella tampoco ayudaba.

 _—¡Zanahorias, la cena esta lista!—_ escucho a Nick desde la cocina.

No contesto, no podía hablar mucho, el resfrió le había traído consigo un dolor en la garganta y apenas podía decir palabra.

 _—¿Zanahorias?_ — esta vez tocaron la puerta del baño.

—Salgo en un ... *tos*... m-momento— logro articular.

— _Okey, ¿estas bien?—_ se oía preocupado.

—...*tos*... s-si...—.

— _Vale..._ — no se oyó muy convencido pero se escucharon sus pasos dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina.

Judy termino su baño y prosiguió a vestir con una camiseta manga larga que le quedaba algo (muy) grande y unos shorts, salio del baño y se dirigió a la sala.

Una vez en el sofá, el zorro aprovecho para cubrir a su amiga con una manta, acomodar una almohada y mientras sonreía darle cucharada a cucharada en la boquita la sopa que había preparado.

—N-nick... esto no es... *estornudo*... necesario— reprochaba con un leve sonrojo.

—Vamos, ¿es que no puedo tener gestos hacia mi amiga?— contesto al momento de darle la ultima cucharada de sopa que quedaba en el plato.

—Si... pero, esto ya es mucho, solo es un resfrió— sonrió con ternura, rara vez el zorro se mostraba tan cariñoso.

—Lo se, pero no me molesta cuidar de ti, estoy seguro que arias lo mismo por mi, ¿no?—.

—Claramente— respondió como si fuese muy obvio.

—¿ves?— sonrió—¿quieres ver una película?— interrogo.

Ella solo asintió.

Nick busco una buena película para mirar y encontró una que tenia pintas de ser de terror, la puso en el dvd y se recostó en el gran sofá.

Paso media hora y el zorro noto que su amiga no miraba el televisor, miraba algún punto de la habitación mientras temblaba. Eso no le agrado.

—...zanahorias...— Judy volteo su vista hacia el con una expresión un tanto rara para el zorro.— Ven aquí—.

Nick le extendió sus brazos, y ella sin hacerse esperar se movió por el sofá hasta llegar a él. Se acomodo en el pecho del ojiverde y este a su vez los cubrió a ambos con las mantas para luego abrazar a la suave coneja que parecía de peluche.

—No me agrada verte así— le confeso— extraño a _mi_ zanahorias entusiasta y alegre—.

Judy se sorprendió ante eso pero luego levanto su cabeza para mirar al zorro y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—Tranquilo, me recuperaré pronto.— le acaricio la mejilla.

—Eso espero...— levantó su mano y empezó a acariciarle el rostro.

Pasó otra media hora viendo la película y pudo percatarse con algo de gracia que la coneja torpe se había quedado dormida ya que emitía de vez en cuando ligeros ronquidos.

—Ay, conejos...— se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla, lo mejor seria que descanse.

La llevo a su cuarto y la deposito en su cama, arropándola con cariño. Acaricio levemente su mejilla y ella soltó un leve suspiro.

—Nick... — el zorro volteo para comprobar que solo hablaba dormida, quiso reír pero la despertaría— _no me abandones..._ — esa frase hizo que abriera con asombro sus ojos verdes.

—¿que?— ella se removía incomoda.

 _"Pesadillas—"_ fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

La miro preocupado, seguía removiéndose para todos lados. La observo por unos cuantos segundos mas hasta que...

—¡Nick!— se oyó un grito que tomo por sorpresa al zorro.

—Suficiente,— dijo para ir hasta ella y zarandearla levemente— zanahorias... despierta— no obtuvo respuesta.— Judy...—.

Los ojitos amatistas de la coneja se abrieron para encontrarse con Nick, que la miraba con preocupación.

— Nick... — lo abrazo, en su pesadilla él... bueno... no pasaba nada agradable, en pocas palabras. — estas bien, gracias al cielo— pequeñas lagrimitas de alivio.

—Estoy bien zanahorias, ¿que ocurre? — la apretó un poco contra su pecho.

—S-solo tuve un mal sueño. _— (N/A: No se preocupen que el sueño de Judy estará en el siguiente cap ^_^)_

—Oh, pequeña,— Judy había comenzado a llorar.—¿me quieres contar sobre que era?— odiaba verla llorar.

—N-no, no quiero hablar sobre eso.— negó.

—Bueno, rabo de algodón, ya debería irme— dijo mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche de la coneja— se ha hecho tarde.

Fue a la sala a buscar su chaqueta y al darse vuelta se encontró una cabizbaja conejita.

—N-nick...—.

—¿que sucede?— esa pesadilla realmente le había afectado.

—Tú... ¿te quedarías aquí?— el abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y ella solo se sonrojo— m-mejor olvida...—.

—Claro que si oficial pelusa— dijo interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa.

Judy le preparo una cama improvisada al lado de la suya y luego de una pequeña conversación ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 ** _02:25 A.M._**

Judy despertó sobresaltada, otra vez la misma pesadilla.

Miro hacia donde dormía Nick, con algo de miedo y duda se bajo de la cama y se paso a la especie de cama improvisada donde dormitaba el zorro, se abrió espacio junto a él y se cubrió con las mantas.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

Se despertó gracias a los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, ya era de mañanas. No quería abrir sus ojos, tenia demasiada pereza.

Sintió algo moverse a su lado así que los abrió de golpe encontrándose unas largas orejas en su pecho.

—¿Judy?— era la tierna conejita recostada en él.

Dio gracias al cielo que la coneja estaba dormida, así no podría notar lo sonrojado que estaba. Se levanto con sumo cuidado, intentando no despertar a la oficial, la cubrió con las mantas y fue hasta la cocina.

Preparo algo de jugo y frutas para el desayuno. Nada muy elaborado porque como lo había dicho anteriormente, tenia demasiada pereza.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de él, se volteo y encontró una sonriente coneja.

—¿zanahorias?—.

Judy estaba tan sonriente como siempre, parecía ya no haber rastros del resfrió.

—Buenos días Nick — saludo llegando a su lado.

—¿ya estas mejor?— dudó

—Sip~ todo gracias a tus cuidados— el sonrió— gracias Nick— le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Oh, de nada zanahorias— le devolvió el abrazo.— ¿iras a trabajar?— pregunto curioso.

—Claro que sí, — emitió una risita— ¿paso algo mientras no estuve?— interrogo al momento de tomar un trozo de durazno.

Nick corrió la mirada— Mm... si— ella lo miro con curiosidad— llego un agente al departamento de policías, Bogo dijo que para darnos un entrenamiento completo y no se que más...— fingiendo tranquilidad tomo su vaso con jugo y empezó a beberlo.

—Ya veo...— nuevamente la curiosidad la invadió y no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿de que especie es?—.

Nick casi se atraganta con la fruta— Mm... él, bueno...—dio un suspiro— es un conejo.

Observo con detenimiento la reacción de Judy, amaba verla feliz pero aquel brillo que apareció en sus ojos cuando le menciono la especie del nuevo le causo molestia y algo de tristeza.

* * *

 _En el ZPD ..._

 ** _Judy's POV :_**

Por fin podía volver al trabajo, la verdad es que estar todo el día en cama me era agobiante. Prefería estar persiguiendo a algún criminal o estar veinte horas archivando cosas pero no estar enferma en cama.

Apenas puse un pie en la comisaria y ya tenia a medio departamento de policías abrazándome o alegrándose de que estaba de vuelta. Eso me hizo sentir bien, de alguna forma.

—Me alegra estar de vuelta— le comente a Garraza, me había pedido ayuda para ordenar unos papeles, llenar formularios y como no tenia nada que hacer con gusto me ofrecí para ayudar.

—Si, la verdad es que todo el mundo te extraño— dijo como si nada— no viniste por cuanto, ¿cinco días?— sonrió.

— Bueno, creo que fueron seis— yo también reí— pero es mejor así, los hubiera contagiado a todos con mi terrible enfermedad — dramatice.

El guepardo de repente se volteo y me miro de una forma un tanto rara— ¿ya conociste al nuevo?— me pregunto.

— ¿nuevo?— su expresión cambio.

— Olvídalo, si Nick no te lo ha mencionado, no diré nada— fijo su vista en los papeles.

—Si te refieres al agente conejo, Nick ya me platico sobre él— le reste importancia, no era un asunto del que quiera hablar realmente.

—Oh, creí que no te lo diría, ayer cuando lo vio puso una cara de pocos amigos— recordó, yo lo mire interrogante.

—¿enserio?, ¿porque?— .

— No lo se, pero su cara daba miedo,— rió algo nervioso— por cierto Judd— ese tonto apodo que Benjamín me había dado me hacia reír— llegaron asientos nuevos, ya no tendrás que compartir con el oficial Wilde— sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Me obligue a mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada— Oh enserio, que ... genial— _maldita sea._

Entre en el sala de junta y mis colegas oficiales me dieron todos una sonrisa de bienvenida, me sentí bien por eso.

Bogo entro junto con un malhumorado Nick P. Wilde.

 ** _Narrador POV:_**

El zorro se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella pero no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento. Solo le limito a mirar a Bogo.

—Como ya todos saben tenemos un invitado especial, un agente que nos dará el honor de poder aprender algunas cosas que probablemente no les enseñaron en la academia.— Bogo miro hacia la puerta.— Señor Savage...— .

Para la atenta mirada de todos entro un conejo, con elegante traje de vestir negro, y gafas (muy parecidas a las de Nick). Su andar era confiado y elegante, tenias las orejas paradas y una leve sonrisa un tanto confiada y altanera.

Nada mas entrar estrecho la pata del jefe.

—Bueno, se los dejo para que se familiarice con ellos— sin mas el gran búfalo salio de la habitación, Savage se quito los lentes para poder mirarlos mejor y sus ojos dieron con unas hermosas amatistas que lo observaban con asombro. Su vista se poso en Judy, la observo lo mejor que pudo, y con una sonrisa noto cierto sonrojo en ella.

 _"Hermosa..."_ — pensó.

Su vista ahora se dirigió a su compañero de alado que lo miraba de una manera desafiante y ¿enojada?, no, enojada no. Furiosa. Sonrió para sus adentros.

— Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Jackson Savage, pero pueden decirme Jack— esto ultimo se lo dijo mas que nada a la linda conejita que tenia enfrente. Ella corrió la vista avergonzada captando de inmediato la indirecta— soy un agente de élite en el departamento de Investigación de...— fue interrumpido por una voz sarcástica.

— ¿de élite?, Ja! y, ¿que hace un agente de "élite" en un simple departamento de policías?— Nick hablaba desafiante.

Lejos de molestarse, el conejo sonrió— Bueno, si me dejara hablar oficial...—.

—Wilde— contesto despreocupado.

—Oficial Wilde, sabría que hago aquí— el zorro frunció un poco el ceño— vengo con la única intención de fortificar su entrenamiento, ademas, con mi experiencia puedo enseñarles una que otra cosa nueva.

Savage hablo un poco mas con ellos y luego los mando a campo abierto a practicar algunas técnicas que karate que según el los sacaría mas de una vez de algún aprieto.

Iba oficial por oficial corrigiendo posturas, dando consejos, ya saben, hasta que llego a Judy.

—Mm... con esa postura le seria muy fácil a cualquiera el poder tirarla al suelo señorita... — Judy lo miro entre avergonzada y desconfiada.

—Hopps, Judy Hopps— el conejo sonrió.

—Bien, señorita Hopps, debe alinear bien sus pies, poniendo uno atrás del otro y bastante distanciados— explicaba— así le sera difícil a su oponente derrivarla, sus brazos deben ir a la altura de su vientre y pegados al cuerpo en todo momento— posicionándose a su lado y muy cerca suyo le corrigió la postura, Judy nuevamente se sonrojo.

Un carraspeo hizo que mirara a su lado, Nick la miraba pero no con su típica sonrisa socarrona, la miraba con enfado.

—Si, em... gracias por la ayuda— trato de sonar tranquila.

El conejo le sonrió y se alejo de ella. Nick aprovecho para acercarse y seguir con la actividad.

—Veo que es un buen maestro, ¿no es verdad?— su voz salio cortante y enojada.

—¿que ocurre Nick?— la conejita no se andaría con rodeos— no has dejado de mirar con cara asesina al agente Savage...— intento sonreír.

—No ocurre nada zanahorias, es solo que...—.

—Estas celoso— sonrió picara— eso es lo que pasa.

El zorro se sonrojo.

* * *

El día había pasado muy lento para el depredador, y mas aun con el agente orejas. Ambos amigos estaban en la comodidad del departamento de la coneja, como hoy era Lunes, habría episodio de The Tigers Diares.

Ya estaba por comenzar el episodio así que el zorro se acomodo en el sofá, tenia frituras y refrescos pero la conejita estaba mas concentrada en el trabajo, estaba sentada delante de él, llenando formularios en la mesita ratona de la sala.

—Oye zanahorias, ya va a empezar la serie, deja eso— hablo desde atrás de ella.

—Acabare en un momento Nick— dijo calmada.

—¿No se supone que eso lo debería hacer Ben?— interrogo mientras abría una lata de soda.

—Si, pero, quería ayudarlo así que me traje unos cuantos formularios para llenar aquí, — ella lo miro sonriente— a veces se les pasa la mano con ese pobre guepardo— termino de decir para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Nick la observo, movía suave y delicadamente su mano al trazar las palabras, su letra ademas era hermosa. Su mirada perdida en los papeles, mostrando su concentración y bolígrafo de zanahoria que aun conservaba, bolígrafo con el cual lo había grabado aquella vez, obligandolo a ayudarla con el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, esos recuerdos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

—Oye rabo de algodón, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—.

—Dime.

—¿Porque aun tienes ese bolígrafo?— interrogo curioso.

—Mm... porque lo adoro...— contesto simplemente.

—¿es especial para ti o que?— dijo entre risas.

—Sip~—.

—¿porque?, ¿porque tiene forma de zanahoria?— pregunto divertido.

—Nop~, es por sus colores— lo miro con una sonrisa (^▽^)

—¿sus colores?— no entendía que tenían de especial.

—Si, sus colores— ella miro el objeto con una expresión de cariño— son mis colores favoritos, el verde y el naranja.— dijo elocuentemente.

El zorro lo pensó unos minutos, el verde y el naranja.

— Entonces...— ella se giro hacia él— yo soy tu favorito. — sonrió con arrogancia y picardía.

—¿que?— Judy se sonrojo.

—Pues.. yo tengo ojos verdes y mi pelaje es naranja— señaló— eso quiere decir que soy tu animal favorito— dedujo arrogante.

Judy rodó los ojos divertida, ya se esperaba algo como eso.

—Si Nick, eres mi animal favorito.— dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Ya lo sabía.— sonrió.— tú también eres mi animal favorito— espero a ver la reacción de la coneja.

Judy solo pudo sonreír apenada.

—Torpe coneja— río Nick.

—Zorro astuto— le dijo mientras le mostraba la lengua. :P

—No hagas eso—.

—¿que?— pregunto curiosa.

—Enseñarme la lengua—.

—Mm... y, ¿porque no?— interrogo desafiante.

—Habrá consecuencias, zanahorias, si haces eso— la miraba con una sonrisa de pura maldad (: .

—No me digas, ¿enserio?— retó— pues... me arriesgaré.— acto seguido, le mostró la lengua y salio corriendo de la sala siendo perseguida por un feroz depredador.

Judy corría por toda la casa, sabía que si se dejaba atrapar sería su fin, por otra parte tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaría si Nick la alcanzaba.

Entrando a su habitación y saltando sobre la cama tomo una almohada y espero a que Nick entrara para arrojarsela directo en la cara, haciendo que cayera comicamente al suelo.

—¡Maldita zanahorias!— maldijo levantándose del piso— me las pagaras pelusa— exclamo con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Pues aquí estoy!— desafío sonriente.

Nick tomo la almohada y se tiro pero solo para distraerla en lo que él llegaba a su lado, la tomo como pudo y la aprisiono con su cuerpo.

—Quítate Nick, pesas mas que un hipopótamo— reía mientras Nick le hacía cosquillas hasta la muerte.

—Jamas, esto es por desafiarme rabo de algodón.

Judy reía sin parar, me removía intentando quitar a su amigo de encima, y en un hábil movimiento con dificultad logro invertir los papeles, ahora era ella quien estaba arriba.

—Hora de mi venganza— sonrió maliciosa.

Ella también comenzó con las cosquillas, Nick reía a carcajadas, contagiando su risa a la coneja.

Ambos pararon de reír unos minutos después para quedar en trance observando los ojos del otro, a decir verdad Nick tenia razón, Judy amaba el verde por lo que esas esmeraldas pertenecientes a su amigo la volvían loca.

A Nick por otra parte, los ojos amatistas le Judy le fascinaban, eran hermosos y no solo sus ojos, toda Judy era perfecta para él.

—Nick...— susurro mientras su pata se levantaba para acariciar la mejilla del zorro.

Este soltó un suspiro ante tal acción, su brazo rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de la coneja para acercarla a él. Judy empezó a cerrar sus ojos, él hizo lo mismo juntando así sus labios en un suave beso que los lleno de alegría y alivio a ambos.

Se separaron después de unos minutos por la falta de aire, pero aun así mantuvieron el contacto visual. Nick junto su frente con la de Judy.

—No sabes lo que he esperado por este momento, zanahorias...— comento con una sonrisa.

—Yo también lo he esperado desde hace mucho, Nick.— lo abrazo mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

—¿enserio?— se sorprendió el zorro.

—Si— le sonrió con ternura.— en serio.

—Y, ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?— le pregunto curioso.

—Vergüenza, quizás— le resto importancia.

Nick se acomodo mejor en la cama de la coneja y esta a su vez se recostó en el pecho de Nick, quedando dormidos pasando unos minutos.

* * *

 _ **Adelantos** :_

 _—¿Nuevos reclutas?, ¡eso es genial!— sonrió ella a Benjamín._

 _Este la miro preocupado— Judy... uno de esos es un zorro— la conejita aun conservaba su sonrisa— y... es zorro hembra— su rostro palideció._

 _—¿que?— no se lo creía._

 _.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

 _Noto con desagrado como la nueva miraba a Nick. ¡Literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada!_

 _—¿te sucede algo, linda?— le hablo con tanta dulzura que su enojo se le paso enseguida._

 _—No, Nick, estoy bien— por debajo de la mesa acaricio su mano._

 _.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

 _—...ademas confió mucho en ti y...— observo como él un poco avergonzado hundió su cabeza en la almohada, aparentemente para ocultar su sonrojo._

 _"¡Es tan sexy!"— pensó él._

 _—¿Nick?—._

 _—Judy... ¿podemos hacer el amor otra vez?— pregunto sumamente apenado._

 _.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

 _Observo con tristeza como ella lo besaba, quiso correr, tomarla de las orejas y apartarla pero simplemente no pudo, algo la detuvo. Más dolor la invadió cuando noto que él subía una de sus patas a su prominente cadera para abrazarla._

 _Él volteo y fijo sus ojos en unas hermosas amatistas que estaban llenándose de lagrimas mientras lo miraban. —¡Judy!, oh no...— ella salio corriendo y el intento, en vano, alcanzarla.—¡Judy!—._

 _.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

 _—No te preocupes por mi_ _— dijo en un tono frío._ _— Adiós._

 _Con esa ultima despedida se subió al tren que la llevaría devuelta a casa, de donde jamas debió salir._

* * *

 **Sin comentarios :v solo diré que necesito ayuda con ente fic :3**

 **Atte: Mitsukii :)**


End file.
